Property and casualty insurance can be purchased to provide financial protection for covered losses. There are many types of property and casualty insurance to cover various properties and types of losses. For example, homeowner's insurance is designed to cover various types of losses to an individual's home. Similarly, auto insurance is designed to cover various types of losses to an automobile. After a weather or loss event, such as fire, wind, water, accident, hurricane, hail storm, wildfire, or tornado, property losses may be incurred. In the most severe cases, policyholders require assistance finding shelter, obtaining basic supplies, beginning the rebuilding process, etc. Other policyholders with less severe damage may not immediately be aware of property losses that they have sustained and may fail to contact the insurance company until several months after the weather or other loss event. However, most insurance policies expect to be notified within a certain amount of time after a loss event has occurred. After reporting, an insurance adjuster will typically be assigned to investigate the loss and make a determination regarding a payout amount.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Moreover, while embodiments of the present disclosure are amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the disclosure to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the disclosure is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure.